Gray x Lucy
by SlushPuppy24
Summary: This is a work in progress, i haven't even begun to finish it. if you have any thoughts or questions please leave a review and I will get back to you!
1. Part 1

**PART 1**

Please keep in mind that this is a work in progress as i haven't even begun to finish it, i suck at writing short stories so this one won't be short by any means.

Gray looks at her like she's a special prize, he watches her smile as she listens to levy talk to her about the new book she's read. He mind starts to wonder towards what they had done last night when he gets a sharp pinch on his left arm, he growls and looks over to see Juvia pouting which makes him sigh. 'Sorry Juvia, my mind was else where about this new job i was thinking of taking on' he lied smoothly, Juvia looks at him curiously 'Was that the one about the giant terrorizing that newly built town? If you were going to take it you just missed it, Natsu took it this morning.' his eyebrow twitches with annoyance as he thinks Flame brain! As he replies back 'really? Is that why Natsu looked so proud of himself?' Juvia nods then gets called over by Cana, she says goodbye to him then leaves.

He looks back over at Lucy to notice her watching him slyly, he grins at her then winks slyly which makes her blush and look away. He goes to stand when Elfman slaps a hand on his shoulder which forces him back into his seat, he looks at Elfman annoyed who suddenly starts talking some type of nonsense that he doesn't bother to listen to but pays half a mind to know when to say 'mhm' or 'uh huh' when needed. When Elfman finally finishes his speech and gets called over by Lisanna and Mira, he quickly stands and looks towards Lucy to she that she gas disappeared. He looks around for her to see she isn't even in the building anymore, he sighs then goes to leave the building to only see a whisp of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. He looks over as his heart pounds with slight excitement to only notice that it was only the ghost of the first master Mavis, he grumbles to himself and leaves the building and starts heading to his house.

A giggle stops him when he is half way to his house, he stops and looks around as he recognises that very giggle as he made sure to hear it last night. He spots Lucy's shadow down an alley and grins as he pretends to keep walking but quickly sneaks down the next alley to then come up behind her. He wraps his arms around her as she went to look around the corner, she gasps in surprise which makes him smirk then softly kiss the small spot under her ear which she likes. He feels her shiver and feels her heart leap as he presses his lips to that spot, she leans against him with a soft sigh of a purr which makes him grow warm in his pants. Lucy turns around and gives him a heated look through dark lidded eyes, 'Gray-' she gets cut off as he captures her lips and kisses her hungrily which makes her moans against his lips and allows him access to the rest of her mouth.

He attacks her tongue with his as he pulls them into a shadowy spot and pins her to the wall, he grabs her hands and holds them above their heads with one hand. He uses his other hand to help hoist her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist, they kiss each other hungrily as their bodies go over the memory of what they had done last night. Lucy attacks his tongue back in unison as she moans his name and arches into him, he uses his free hand to squeeze and massage the gap between her ass and thigh. 'Don't move them' he growls against her lips as he moves and lets go of her hands, she listens and keeps them high up as she starts to pant while he attacks her neck. His roams his hands over her thighs and ass as she squeezes and massages, he slowly works his way upwards till he reaches her breasts. He hears a soft gasp in his ear as he tugs on one of her nipples through her dress, his smirk widens as he does it again and she softly moans in return.

'Lucy~' he whispers against her skin which makes her shiver 'have you been a naughty girl?' he runs his tongue over her jugular vein in her neck which makes her pant softly. 'Yes, i've been a very naughty girl' she pants in his ear which she knows he loves hearing, he growls and bites her neck which makes her cry and moan. He grinds against her in a teasing manner which makes her softly squeak then beg for more, he starts to grow hard which makes his pants pinch against his ever growing erection. 'Since you've been so naughty I think i'll tease you till you beg me for release' he growls as he holds her jaw firmly but is gentle, her eye's darken with need as she knows he will follow through and she'll end up a mess. She leans forwards and says the two words he has been longing to hear 'yes master'. He grins devilishly and has her drop her legs and turn around, he slowly starts to slide the back of her dress up with his finger tips.

Please leave a review and a rating for what you think needs to be fixed or what part you liked best.


	2. Part 2

PART 2

Alright, here's part 2. If you've made it this far then congrats have a medal (i guess)

'Bend' he orders which she does with no complaints, he can hear her breathing quicken as he finally lets the dress rest just above her pantie line around her waist. He sees that she has already begun to get wet which makes him twitch, he pulls aside the part of her panties that keep her covered and slowly runs his thumb over her most sensitive part. She shivers in response which makes him spank her, she gasps from the sudden sting then moans as he slowly starts stroking her again. 'Mm, Lucy you're so wet and ready aren't you' he twitches more as he watches her squirm and pant from just his thumb, he slowly inserts it inside and starts searching for her g-spot. Gray finds it and starts massaging it and uses his pointy finger to massage her clit, she moans and starts to grind against his fingers. He deliberately keeps the movements slow to make it a slow build up, he spanks her whenever she tries to go faster which makes her mewl and beg.

He grows harder and harder with every passing minute, while watching her get close then him deliberately stopping and not allowing her to climax. He pulls his thumb out and moves his hand towards her head as she complains, he quickly shoves his thumb in her mouth and orders 'suck'. She holds his hand then kneels and pivots to face him, while keeping direct wye contact she start swirling her tongue around his thumb while sucking and nibbling on the pad. His eyes darken as his lust blooms heavily while he watches her, he knows she's doing it deliberately to get a response from him. He watches the way her mouth puckers and moves, thoughts of her mouth around his erection making him squirm. Gray captures her jaw with his other hand then slowly pulls his thumb from her mouth, he gently pulls her up with no resistance from her. They watch each other seeing which one will break first then suddenly lunge at each other and kiss hungrily, hands roam everywhere as they both fight for ultimate control.

Lucy moans his name in his mouth while their tongues work over time to bring the other pleasure, Gray pins her to the wall again and presses his full length against her. Lucy runs her nails down his back which gets a satisfied growl from him which makes her quiver with excitement. They pull apart after some time to catch a breath and to secretly see which one was more affected by the end, Gray calms quicker and fixes his clothes and hair. He stands and watches Lucy as she leans her back against the wall, her tongue slowly slides over her upper lip as she watches him hungrily. 'I've still been naughty master... May i take care of you?' her words send a slight thrill through his body as he understands the deeper meaning, he faces her full and raises his chin and eyebrow as his eyes glint with the oncoming torture he is going to inflict on her body. 'Come to my house at dusk. I have a task for you that must be taken care of' his words make her give him a half smile as her cheeks go pink, she nods then stands properly after fixing her clothes. Gray holds his arm out to her and she takes it gratefully, they casual walk out of the alley like nothing happened and start a casual conversation while they walk around town for a little while.

They part ways for a little while as Lucy has some duties to attend to before they meet up again, Gray decides to visit a little secret shop he found just before to buy Lucy a gift. He peruses the aisles while listening to the shop keep talking to a young couple about a new item in-store, Gray spots some leather cuffs and remembers that his old ones have just recently broken and in need of replacing. He grabs them and spots some body chocolate and grins as he can think of many ways to use it, he grabs the chocolate and strawberry flavoured ones and keeps looking around. Gray grabs a few more items that he needs then goes and buys them, as the person puts them through he peruses a magazine at his own leisure. Once the person has done his sale and he paid for it he leaves and starts heading to his house, he looks up at the sky as he walks. He watches as the sky starts to slowly turn orange and pink signalling the arrival of dusk, he smiles and walks into his house to put the items away. Gray starts setting dinner up when his doorbell rings, he answers and sees Lucy in a very flattering and tight fitting dress that really shows off her curves in all the right places. He grins and let's her inside without a word, she enters and takes her shoes off near the door while he closes then locks it behind her. Gray walks back to the kitchen and to what he was doing, Lucy silently follows and watches him.

Leave a review on what you think needs to be fixed or what part you liked best.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

If you've really reached this part i'm sort of slightly amazed (only slightly) let's see if you'll get bored.

'Remove your dress and bra if you are wearing one, i want only your panties on you' he orders briskly while putting the food on the stove and in the oven. She slowly slides the dress straps down her shoulders and pulls her arms out, then starts tugging the dress down from her chest to her waist. Gray watches and notes that she didn't bother with a bra as he motions for her to stand in front of him, she walks over with the dress hanging at her waist. Gray grips her hips tightly to press her against him, he starts kissing her hungrily with one hand fisted in her hair and the other griping her breast. Lucy moans in his mouth which allows him full access, he kisses her till they both need air then pushes the rest of her dress down. 'Mm, a thong. Delicious taste Lucy' he grips her ass with both hands and squeezes 'mm what i'm going to do to you...' she pants with excitement but gets an idea, she drops to her knees taking him by surprise and starts unzipping his pants, he watches her and doesn't make a move to stop her as she takes out his erection and starts licking then sucking on his balls. A hiss escapes his throat from the warmth and moisture from her mouth and tongue, he moans and grips her hair as she licks up his shaft and sucks on the tip which cleans the precum. Lucy starts sucking his full length and takes him deep into her throat which makes him grunt and moan as he has longed for this since the alley.

Lucy starts moving her head faster which fills the room with the sound of slurping, moans, grunts, gasps and deep panting till gray groans deeply and cums in her mouth, she swallows quickly so she can keep sucking him fast and hard. Gray grips her hair tightly and starts thrusting into her mouth as he moans and pants, he won't let her drink his cum this time as he wants to punish her. Gray stands her up quickly, spins her around and bends her right over, he slides her thong aside and slams right into her tight, warm inviting entrance. They both moan then he starts slamming into her while gripping her hips tightly and spreading her legs wide, her moans and screams of pleasure spur him to go faster and harder as he digs his finger into her flesh. Lucy's moans start getting longer and louder as he feels her getting tighter as the pressure builds, he throbs and twitches inside her which elicits louder moans from her and a tighter hold on him. 'God luce~ your so tight! Man this feels so figgen good' he moans as he starts getting close, he goes faster and harder which makes Lucy suddenly cry out as she cums thickly on him which almost sets him off. Gray keeps ramming into her to prolong her orgasm then stands her up, slides out, makes her lay on her back on the bench, lifts her legs up and over his shoulders, grips her hips tightly and slams into her again which makes her arch and her breasts bounce.

Gray rams into her repeatedly but deliberately stops everytime she gets close which makes it tortures for him, he has her wraps her legs around his waist as he bends and attacks her breasts with his mouth and hands while he slams into her. She keeps her hands above their heads as she tightens her legs around him and bucks her hips wildly as she becomes overwhelmed with pleasure, she moans and feels his hands move to her ass. Gray grips her ass tightly and starts really slamming in hard and fast which makes their moans come faster and longer while sweat drips off their skin, he sucks on of her breasts hard as he feels her tighten fully around him and she screams loudly as she cums hard. He bites and sucks her breast hard then grunts heavily as he finally cums inside her so much that it trickles out as he keeps thrusting, he moans on her flesh and goes back to sucking on her nipple. They stay tangled up for a while while also watching their dinner, gray pulls out once dinner is finished and cleans himself with a napkin then bins it. They both plate up after getting dressed and head to the lounge with their plates and the wine Lucy brought with her while they eat, they talk about their jobs and what they want to do later in life while they eat. Gray watches her as she smiles and talks about her dream job as a writer, he smiles at how the light makes her hair shimmer golden and how her eyes sparkle when she speaks about something she loves dearly.

He catches himself quickly and frowns in thought which catches her attention but she knows better then to ask him, she watches him as she sees an internal struggle cross his face and cloud his eyes. Lucy reaches across and gently places a hand on his cheek, the emotions stop instantly as he looks at her with a doe eyed look. She smiles at him then kisses his forehead as she grabs their empty plates and goes to the kitchen, he sighs internally as he watches her go. The feel of her lips still fresh on his skin, he leans back on the couch and tilts his head so he looks up at the ceiling with his mind still trying to forget what he felt just a moment ago. Lucy watches him from the kitchen as she cleans the counter and does the dishes, she sighs internally as she thinks she knows exactly what has made him be like this. Lucy keeps watching him as he pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut while silently cursing himself, he stays like that for a while then goes to get up but almost takes Lucy out in the process as she holds a bowl of ice cream in front of him. 'Oh, sorry I didn't realise you were standing there luce' he takes the bowl gently from her and watches as she sits down next to him. Lucy slowly starts eating the ice cream as she thinks about her next chapter to write, she pauses with the spoon in her mouth as she tilts her head while lost in thought.

The sound of metal on ceramic fills the room as they both quietly eat while deep in thought, Gray suddenly yawns after finishing his ice cream then stands and takes their bowls. Lucy starts to braid her hair as she softly hums to herself, Gray sees with surprise that she had done the dishes and looks up at her to see that the lamp behind her has created a halo of sorts. His heart squeezes almost painfully as he knows that he won't be able to keep his emotions out of what they do any longer, he looks down at the bowls sadly and sighs softly. He cleans their bowls then goes back to her on the couch, he sits and once he's comfortable she crawls onto his lap which surprises him. Gray looks up at her and she smiles down at him softly, 'just relax Gray, let me take care of you. Ok?' Lucy tilts her head in the way she knows he likes, he nods silently and she nuzzles his cheek gently. Lucy lays her head on his shoulder then starts softly singing a song he told her his mother used to sing to him, he stiffens in surprise then hugs her tightly as his heart squeezes again. Gray closes his eye's as he listens and is taken back to a memory of when he was much younger.

Leave a review of any part that needs to be fixed or a part you liked best to help the story keep going.


End file.
